Dreams within Dreams
by Pen Alchemist
Summary: AU Raven has been murdered. As her friends mourn her passing, her life seemed to be played through an enchanted mirror, revealing her life, love, and demise. [RaeBB]
1. Beginning with the End

**Disclaimers.**

**(1**) I do not own the Teen Titans

**(2)** This story was inspired by Gregory Maguire's Wicked and the works of CalliopeMused.

**(3)** Names: _Starfire is_ Kori Anders, _Robin is_ Richard Grayson,_ Beast Boy is_ Garfield Logan, _Raven is _Rachel Roth (later on Raven Witch),_ Cyborg is _Victor Stone, _Jinx is_ Julia Parks (later on Julia Stone).

**Dreams within Dreams**

_Begin Part I_

—

**Prologue**

Kori Anders stood alone inside the grand hall, sitting at the head of the empty table, a rare frown gracing her honeyed face. This was where she died, in this very room. Crying for the death of her friend, she knew that only three others shared her grief as the rest of the world celebrated for the same reason.

If she wished, Kori could've pulled back the heavy cloth curtains of the dining room and seen the dancing and festivals being held at the foot of Belladonna Mountain. But she would not… she could not as the sight would just fill her with more of a will to weep.

"Dearest friend, you will never know how much you truly meant to us," she said softly after a few more moments of comforting silence.

Then she left the halls and rooms that would remain ageless long after Kori herself was gone, and she walked down toward the crowd she so wished to deny herself. But as a social icon, she could not.

"Fellow citizens!" she greeted, completely reformed, casting on her signature bright and magnetic smile, waving gracefully to the cheerful faces. Only her beloved Richard could see something was missing from that alluring smile he fell in love with so long ago. At least, it seemed so long ago.

Hooking her arm in his, she let the skirt of her magnificent gown catch the fire's light, letting an old awe spread over the crowd. Kori Anders had a show to perform, and like always, she refused to let her audience down.

"The woman who you knew to be Raven Witch is dead to the living!" she pronounced with no real emotion behind the words. "Let us rejoice in the fact that our last trace of evil is lost to our beautiful land of Fri."

A cheer filled the air and words of adoration were shouted towards the princess and her fiancé. Feeling an assuring squeeze from Richard Grayson, Kori continued.

"Let us be glad that the Witch's magic has been erased from our world, be grateful that she and her sister could be stopped before their prime!" she swallowed, however difficult her tight throat made it. "Rejoice in your freedom! This will be something to tell your children, your children's children, and your children's children's children!"

Through the almost overwhelming cheers, a question near the podium where Kori and Richard stood rang out. "How did she die?"

"She died at the hand of another! A small child it is believed, I only saw the child for a brief second, but yes! She died at the hands of the innocent no longer innocent!"

Another cheer rose into the air, only this time it died to murmurs at the next question. "Is it true you were her friend?"

It was an accusing question; a question that Kori knew had to be answered carefully. "Yes." And whether she was doing it carefully enough would come into question later on. The murmurs grew. "It was long before she had grown evil. I was young. She was young. We were both schoolmates. We were friends under no other option."

"You are so good!" A lone voice rang out, and cheers started up again. Richard was now supporting Kori by the small of her back.

"I shall leave you to your festivities my fellow citizens of Fri, be grateful and rejoice!"

Only two people noticed when Kori's legs collapsed behind her skirt and when Richard caught, supporting her as the fiancés walked toward their friends.

Victor Stone ushered the two women and Richard into the coach and directed the driver towards Richard's house. He was the first to say something. "Is she really gone?"

"First Terra, then Garfield, and now Raven," sobbed Kori, "are we all to die at the hands of others?"

No one answered this question. Julia Stone, Victor's wife, poured Kori a cup of tea, which made the woman weep harder at the site of her belated friend's favorite drink. Thinking it best to turn her into bed, Richard directed his fiancé towards one of the guest rooms while inviting Julia and Victor to stay the night.

Shutting the door behind them, and shutting Kori off from the access noise, she sat on the bed and cried for a time before looking around and smiled sadly. In the corner was a mirror she only remembered to well. A full-length vanity mirror propped up by two legs; it gave the viewer a full image of his or herself. So many memories were kept beyond the mirrors surface, and now it would be a wanted torment for Kori as she stepped to view herself in reflection.

She had worn her favorite dress to the ball: a pink chiffon dress with a bead and jewel encrusted bodice with a matching shawl to go around her shoulders. Kori had left her hair down and for some reason had taken a small tiara and matching necklace, but that was the only decorations. It was beautiful, and now it had to be burned. Sitting once again, she let loose another wave of tears, remembering the beginning…

—

_Two years ago…_

—

**I: Idea of Beauty**

Kori Anders sat quietly and graciously upright, her hands folded in a saintly fashion on a copy of the _Holy Writings_ that rested in her lap. Her eyes were closed placidly her head bent in silent prayer, allowing a curtain of crimson hair to shield her face from the prying eyes of anyone who would peer into the booth. The train rapidly passed farmland dotted by cows and the occasional sheep, yet she seemed completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Metrion, Krimbles, Dawnton, Friel, change at Friel for Low Wind, change at Friel for Grenwood, change at Friel for Jump University, stay aboard for Trinsle, all stops in Fri, and Lenwind," called the conductor, "Next stop Metrion!"

Only when did the door slide open, did the girl break out of her chance to through a brilliantly blinding smile toward whoever was joining. Her visitor seemed taken a back. In the doorway stood a young woman dressed in the traditional gown of a nun, long, simple, and black. Her skin was unnaturally gray, though in Azarath, it was coming out to be considered "normal." Hair so black it had a violet hue was cut short at the chin and framed her face with an unusual straightness. She was beautiful, uniquely so, and yet it seemed to be hidden behind something.

"Come, I should enjoy the company," Kori gestured to the other seat in the booth. Waiting patiently as the other girl threw her luggage in the net above the seats and sat down, equally quiet. And yet Kori never stopped smiling. Unnerving the other girl, who shifted nervously in her seat, Kori held out a hand.

"I welcome you on my journey, may I ask you your name and destination?"

Violet eyes rested on the hand, sizing it up, and passed it away. She could be rude in that sense, but she would at least answer the question. "Rachael Roth, Jump University."

The monotone was quiet and played through the air like a weight. Kori retracted her hand, hesitant for only a few moments before: "Wonderful! We shall be traveling companions!"

Startled at the outburst, Rachael inwardly groaned. "I am called Kori Anders, and I must say I am nervous. This is my first time traveling without my sister. I am thrilled to have such a companion for the first time!"

Kori's enthusiasm seemed to slide over Rachael, or miss her entirely, and as the exuberant girl continued with her perky monolog, Rachael also brought out a book. Unfortunately, it only gave the delighted girl another try at a conversation. "_Azarath_, is this what you are majoring in? I myself chose Religious Theories."

"Magic."

Rachael's voice cut through the bubbly inquiry, and silence stretched over the train's compartment. "Oh," was the only thing Kori could justify the word with. And the rest of the ride progressed in silence, both noses buried in books of enemy topics.

—

Even though the two women were to go to the same destination, Rachael walked toward the First Class unloading ramp, while Kori ran to catch a carriage. They both left at different times, each with their own set of luggage and thoughts and even (with one) a new companion. And yet, their destinies were tied with invisible strings, so they were fated to meet again.

—

_End Part I_


	2. Jump University

**Important Notes:** Okay, so I made Terra Rachel's little sister, but trust me, I have it all planned out. I'll give you a hint: Terra's betrayal will not be as personal to the group as it will be for Rachel. Victor (a.k.a. – Cyborg) will come in soon.

**Dreams within Dreams**

_Begin Part II_

—

**III: Terra**

Cage Hall was magnificent, acting as a dining hall to Jump University. It was also a makeshift auditorium. New students milled around the benches and chairs, some sitting with friends already known, some standing awkwardly, unsure if they should sit next to someone or not.

Kori was looking in vain for her beloved sister. Oblivious to the looks she received as she politely pushed her way through the crowd, she failed to catch a glimpse of her sister's midnight black hair.

The hall was large and rectangular, at one end a stage with drawn red curtains. Rows upon rows of chairs followed an isle down the room ending at the large entrance doors. The floor was marble, but red carpet was laid down the center. An enormous, ornate clock hung above the stage, and as the hands moved nearer to one, the new students began to take seats.

Kori sat down in the nearest seat, frowning at her failure to find her sister, and watched the red curtain wearily, ready for it to part. She did not take notice of the boys that had seemed to gather around, if not right next to her, or their attempts to make her notice them. At five past one the curtain did part, and what chatter was happening quieted but did not stop. A lone podium was all that was on the stage and empty, the students began to look around, whispering in hushed voices.

"Students, please settle down," a voice filled the room, silencing the fidgeting boys and girls. Now standing behind the podium, the woman was tall and skinny, almost in an unhealthy way. Short black hair framed a thin face, red lips matching the red robe; she spoke with a heavy French accent into the microphone.

"As you well know, you are now in the halls of Jump University. I am Madame Rouge. I oversee everything that goes on inside the school grounds. I have never been known for my long speeches, so I will be short.

"This year, the University is happy to receive a well-known figure of the political world as a student: the daughter of Slade."

Kori was one of the few who did not gasp. She had known this announcement was coming and even though she did not show her surprise, she could not help but feel nervous. Would the rumors be true? Only time would tell now.

"And to start the year off, she has been nice enough to speak to you. Please welcome Terra Markov."

Polite clapping filled the hall, everyone too tense to give into the childish whim to give a sarcastic 'Whoop!' in welcome. For a moment nothing happened, and then a tiny, young woman with straight blonde hair and electric blue eyes entered the stage in a chair on wheels. Everyone was silent. Kori noiselessly took in a sharp breath. It was she! From the train, there was Rachael Roth, standing behind the chair, her hands around the handles, pushing it toward the podium.

It was sad and pathetic; Kori could feel the one thought that everyone else shared. A powerful political figure that was linked to an inanimate object for her entire life, it was disappointing.

Terra waited patiently as the microphone was adjusted by Rachael to meet her height, so she wouldn't have to strain herself. It was sad.

"Do not pity me."

Kori was shocked. Over the millions of ways to start a speech, Terra had picked the most unlikely one.

"Don't deny it, I can see it everywhere. You think because I have to be dependent apart of my life that I'm dependent in all aspects. I will not fight your judgments, what energy I have is not worth it. But I will say this: if you, the students of the most prestigious school this country has to offer, cannot see past my wheels, then quite frankly, our beloved Fri is going to Hell."

She rolled off stage, pushed by Rachel, leaving an entire auditorium in shock. Kori could only gape open-mouthed as Madame Rouge came up and thanked Terra for her speech.

"She's amazing isn't she?"

Kori almost jumped at the question whispered to her. Looking beside her, she noticed for the first time the green man with pointed ears next to her. He was smiling, showing off some fangs, but Kori was not unnerved.

"It's been over ten years since I've seen her but she's still the same."

There was a hint of lament in his voice, but Kori quickly brushed it off, her mind still focused on finding her sister. But she didn't have to look long.

"Fellow students of Jump University, I am proud to welcome you as your student advisor and president."

Kori was once again shocked by who she saw behind the podium: Andrea.

"My sister!" she whispered, the green man next to her cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"You're related to the student body advisor and president? How lucky can you get?"

And although her neighbor seemed to look at this as good news, Kori could not help but smolder quietly at the fact her sister had failed to mention her position in any of her letters. Now that she thought about it, Andrea's letters had been vague with details:

_Sister, you will be surprised at the difference between home and here._

Is this what she meant? Kori had no idea because the letter had ended abruptly after that sentence with a _Sincerely yours, Andrea_. Feeling a shiver down her spine, a feeling of foreboding feeling the young woman's bones.

—

**IV:** **Sister of Terra**

Some say that the point in life when you become an adult is when you realize that your parents are not invincible and cannot protect you from all of life's horrors. In short, it is when you discover their humanity, and there for detaching yourself becomes easier and you learn to stand on your own two feet. If that was the case than Rachel has been an adult since birth.

Wheeling her sister backstage, she blocked out the new president's welcome, focusing on only making it down the steps. It would be difficult with Terra's chair, but doable.

"If only Papa could've seen me," Terra said, basking in her glory. It was certainly a memorable speech; Rachel could imagine the people buzzing from her sister's sermon.

Rachel was careful to lift up the front wheels before trying to soften the short but sudden drops of the chair while going down the stairs. They were half way down the stairs when something made Rachel's grip slide, and her blood ran cold as she witnessed her sister become air born, her pale blonde hair streaming behind her like a ribbon of silk.

Before Terra could loose a scream of terror, Rachel acted.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

A dark orb encircled Terra and her chair, hovering just inches from the body. Terra hung in zero gravity inside. With all of her concentration on her sister, Rachel was careful to place the chair firmly on the ground before releasing her magic and collapsing, barely missing the railing for support.

"Rachel!"

Looking down into her sister's blue eyes, Rachel inwardly drew back at the rage expressed.

"You promised it would be different here!"

Bowing her head, she spoke softly, still unable to move. "I'm sorry, Terra."

"Be lucky no one was around to witness this time, what would father say?"

"Please, forgive me."

"Do not apologize for such a gift Miss Roth."

Finding the energy at the sound of a heavy French-accented voice behind, Rachel turned, keeping her balance, to face Madame Rouge. She was surprised to see a look of intrigue on the headmistress's face instead of horror. It was the exact opposite of what she expected at home.

"Madame Rouge," Terra was the first to speak, "I apologize for my sister's… uniqueness, if you promise to keep quiet about this incident, I will be sure—"

The headmistress held up a red-gloved hand. "Do not apologize, as I've already said it is a wondrous gift that should not be suppressed."

Terra seemed speechless. Rachel did not. "If any thing Madame Rouge, I would like to be discreet about my…"

"Talent," Madame Rouge filled in, her all-knowing look never leaving her face.

"Talent," Rachel could play at least. "It is not something that most people would be comfortable with knowing."

Madame Rouge just smirked. "I am sure that you will find this school a bit different than Azarath, Miss Roth."

—

**V: Roommates**

Kori followed the rest of the girls into a side room, the boys in another. She breathed in. Now was the moment of truth: roommates. This would be the person she would spend at least until the end of the semester with, so she prayed for a good partner, more specifically: her sister.

Madame Rouge entered, and emerald eyes widened to see Rachel and Terra follow. At first the young woman thought the pale one looked flushed, but dusted it off. It did not concern her. Gripping her book tightly she waited.

"Welcome ladies, once again, to Jump University. Your dorms can be found on the East side of the campus, the boys on the West. I will tell you now that our rules on gender dorms are strict, any violations except under stricter circumstances will result in immediate expulsion."

The room shifted. Madame Rouge was serious.

"Now that those lines are thickly drawn, onto our dorms. For those of you whose parents could _afford_ private rooms, I will call out your name and room numbers first, but do not leave. I'd prefer to give directions to collect your luggage all at once."

Madame Rouge read through the list, her heavy accent stumbling over some names, and Kori jumped when she heard her name.

"Kori Anders—"

She quickly raised her hand and spoke. "Excuse me Madame Rouge"—she curtsied—"but I am afraid there has been a mistake."

The headmistress arched a dignified eyebrow. "There has been no mistake Miss Anders." But before she could continue, Kori intersected again.

"But I am supposed to room with my sister."

Giving Kori an unnerving hard stare Madame Rouge, and the rest of the room, was silent for a few seconds. "Miss Anders, I am surprised at how little you know of your sister, who has become a great asset to this school and what it stands for. _She_ is already rooming, with one: Katherine Moth. Now be silent while I finish—"

"I really must insist I talk with my sister!" Kori was inwardly shocked at her forwardness as she stood up toward the headmistress, who began to develop a deeply troubling amused look on her face.

"Very well, if you _insist _on having a roommate—"

"I insist!" she said earnestly.

"—then I have the perfect solution. I was going to ask a volunteer to room with Miss Rachel Roth, but now that that issue is solved, I can concentrate on other things. Thank you Miss Anders."

It was the final tone that hung in the room like a weight, daring anyone else to interrupt. Kori's will to fight was replaced by a numb sensation. She barely heard the instructions for her luggage and her room number. Walking toward her dorm, she couldn't help but feel her stomach sink even lower than her expectations for the New Year.

—

Rachel was not ecstatic for Madame Rouge's decision, but she would make due. Only a wall separated her from her sister's private quarters. Their father had been so busy tending to his youngest daughter that he had forgotten about his oldest, a recurring event. Madame Rouge had promised a solution, and Rachel would persevere.

She had to.

Rachel would prove herself better than Terra, better than this school. She swore on it.

—

_End Part II_


End file.
